Memory
by Shadow765
Summary: I know I'm different, I just do. Everyday they treat me as a warrior, when I'm the youngest one in the Clan. But, my own leader wants to train me! Isn't that great? I'm also the most popular one, have awesome siblings and friends... but the medicine cat says there shall be a battle, and that I need to snap out from a trance from my leader. Am I really that different?
1. Prologue

A little white she-kit stared into the horizon as the sun rose. Her white fur lifted slightly when a gust of wind came by her with her blue eyes shimmering. As an older black she-cat and a brown tabby tom approached, she turned her head away from them. ''I don't want you here,'' she hissed, not even turning.

The black-furred she-cat snorted in amusement. ''Why, Airkit, we're good friends,'' she sneered. ''Why would we ever try to hurt you? I'm just a normal apprentice, Bloompaw. And he's Timberpaw, Airkit. Don't you know us?'' Her face was twisted in a snarl and sneer, happily enjoying bullying the young kit.

''Um... you're bothering me right now,'' Airkit replied, annoyed. ''As you have for the past full moon. And, you even tried to make me eat deathberries a moon and one day ago. Don't you remember? It was a blue-skied morning, a quarter past sunrise. There was a red and yellow butterfly floating past you... we were at behind the elders' den. A small gust of wind went past you...''

''Wait, how do you remember all that?'' Bloompaw asked, and, for Airkit's surprise, the black apprentice herself was impressed. ''I remember that- vaguely. And-and, you knew it all! Better than an apprentice!'' Her face showed only one emotion: horror. ''Crowsong, Hollowstar, Airkit has something wrong?''

Airkit stood up immediatly, her fur bristling. ''Wrong?'' she hissed. ''You've got something wrong: your attitude. What makes you think you can go all around the place shouting my name, as if it meant nothing, as if I was a thing, not a living cat? Maybe you're not either, Bloompaw, because you're not the best of everyone.'' She shot an icy glare to Timberpaw. ''And you neither.'' She bared her fangs, but Crowsong had already come.

The medicine cat narrowed her amber eyes at Airkit. ''What's wrong with you?'' She glanced to Bloompaw. ''Is something wrong with her? I don't see anything wrong at all. She's not coughing, she's not vomiting, she's not in pain...'' She stared at the kit. ''Are you in pain? Bellyache? Toothache?''

''No,'' Airkit answered coldly.

''She just told me perfectly something that had happened,'' Bloompaw explained quietly. ''Every single detail. Not a single thing wrong. I remembered it vaguely, but it was like she had just experienced it today. I've never heard something like that, Crowsong, is something wrong with Airkit?'' Bloompaw's lip was quivering now, and Airkit snorted.

Crowsong remained with a blank expression. ''From what you describe me, I think I've done a similar case before, back when I was Tigerleaf's apprentice, the former medicine cat,'' she meowed. ''I remember it barely, though, as it was very strange and our first case, but it was in a loner, not a Clan cat. Airkit must be the first Clan cat with it.'' She rolled her eyes when she noticed Bloompaw and Timberpaw were quivering. ''It isn't contagious.''

''Now, Airkit,'' she continued. ''Would you tell me what were you doing a week ago, at sunrise, a few moments before you, Blizzardkit and Robinkit tried sneaking into my den? I don't need what happened before, but it must be after Hollowstar called the Clan meeting to make Fawndapple and Lionleap warriors. Do you remember?''

''Of course I do!'' Airkit concentrated as the image started forming in her mind. ''Well, I was playing with a cricket, and it jumped a gianormous leap! I was amazed, and called Blizzardkit and Robinkit, who said: ''Boring! We should go sneak out to check Crowsong's den. What if she has deathberries there?'' I was scared, but I went because I didn't want to sound like a coward. and then you found us.'' She stared at her paws in embarassment. ''That's all.''

The old medicine cat sighed. ''Look, Cricketpaw,'' she called to her apprentice, who turned and padded over to them. ''This kit has an unusually photographic memory. It's called hyperthymesia, and it can never be taken away.'' She gazed at the kit who was three times smaller than her in sadness. ''It can never go away.''

Airkit shrugged. ''Isn't it something good?'' she asked. ''I mean, it could be helpful for a lot of things... like if a cat needs to remember something, I could help him or her. It would be amazing, to help the Clan as a kit! That way I could do so many things without needing to be an apprentice.'' Her blue eyes shone. ''What if Hollowstar decides to make me an early apprentice?'' Her question made the apprentices and Crowsong to silence.

''It will finally kill you,'' Crowsong finally meowed, breaking the silence. ''It brings great exhaustion, maybe as an elder because of it, giving you a heart-attack.'' Her amber eyes shone with sadness while she stared at her paws. ''You won't live as long as your brother or sister, Airkit.'' Before Airkit could react, a jet-black shape came from the shadows.

''Then we should use it while we have time,'' it growled. Squinting her eyes, Airkit noticed it was Hollowstar, SkyClan's leader. The cats dipped their heads in greeting as Hollowstar's watching green eyes scanned the cats. ''The kit is right. She will be of great aid and help. She could spy on those kittypets, as she'll remember everything they say. Maybe we could drive away TreeClan. Those pretty kitties were never meant to be here.''

The kit bounced up and down. ''Yes!''

Hollowstar grinned maliciously. ''If she's alright with it, then we shall do as I said,'' he meowed. ''We shall be the most powerful cats of both Clans. SkyClan shall survive...'' He paused, glancing from the medicine cat to the apprentices to Airkit.

''...while TreeClan shall perish.''

* * *

**===WHAT HAPPENS NEXT: CHAPTER 1===**

Airkit, almost Airpaw, has been receiving special training from Crowsong on how to use her memory for good. Hollowstar has secretly been training her to spy on TreeClan and kittypets. Meanwhile, Airkit is growing with popularity within the Clan.

* * *

**===AUTHOR'S NOTE===**

I'm starting anew on a new story. Don't worry, I'll still be working on 'Forwards or Backwards', but I think there's more inspiration and potential in this story, because I've never seen a story like it. No, really, there's no story like this one that I've read.

This was loosely based on 'Unforgettable' [TV series]. Why doesn't anyone take more ideas from TV shows? It would give so many new ideas for authors needing ideas, instead for them to adopt stories.

* * *

**===EXPLANATION: TREECLAN AND SKYCLAN===**

I guess I'll dictate today's history lesson, huh? First of all, this _is_ the canon SkyClan, but many years after Leafstar and Sharpstar ruled. TreeClan is, however, a Clan that I created, but I'll explain what is going on between TreeClan and SkyClan and how did TreeClan get to be.

In SkyClan, cats had started to grow unhappy in Waspstar's leadership (the leader before Fawnstar, the leader before Hollowstar) because they thought, without another Clan to fight with, why should they train how to fight. They refused to listen to Waspstar's excuses (to protect themselves from other dangers: foxes, badgers, etc) and planned to take over SkyClan. They got, however, discovered, and were banished.

The cats (about 9 or 10), led by Stormsky, went to Twoleg place for more cats. Eventually, they got enough and became a new Clan, choosing the name TreeClan, as they lived in a place where more trees grew than SkyClan's territory. With a new Clan able to battle, SkyClan and TreeClan made peace and accepted each other.

However, Hollowstar had learned that TreeClan was mostly kittypets or cats with kittypet blood and, as a 'Tigerstar copy', immediatly hated TreeClan. As he grew to deputy and leader, his anger grew worse. Until, what seemed like a miracle, appeared. For Airkit to spy on TreeClan meant Hollowsky could know all their secrets, and that's why he sees Airkit like an assistant, not a daughter like he's supposed to.

* * *

**===QUESTION OF THE DAY===**

Which is your favorite character up until now?

* * *

**===POLL OF THE WEEK===**

Which is your most hated character:

Hollowstar?

Bloompaw?

_or_

Airkit?


	2. Allegiances

**===SKYCLAN===**

**Leader**

Hollowstar - jet-black tom with brilliant green eyes

**Deputy**

Branchleap - light brown tabby tom with wide blue eyes

**Medicine Cats**

Crowsong - black she-cat with dark amber eyes

Cricketpaw - dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes

**Warriors**

Skyfall - fluffy white she-cat with amber eyes

Hawkblaze - golden-brown tom with green eyes

Mothfeather - sleek white tabby tom with blue eyes

_apprentice - Bloompaw_

Fernstripe - silver she-cat with amber eyes and darker stripes

Doetail - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Redclaw - bright ginger tom with dark green eyes and a white chest

Ivyclaw - striped dark brown tom with amber eyes

_apprentice - Timberpaw_

Mistsky - mottled light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Flowernose - dark blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes

Amberwhisker - ginger tom with bright amber eyes

Webfoot - gray tom with amber eyes

Petalwing - short-furred creamy she-cat with hazel eyes

_apprentice - Nightpaw_

Cloudyflight - soft white she-cat with wide yellow eyes

Dewshade - dark mottled gray tom with blue eyes

Sandfeather - pale golden tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Bloompaw - black she-cat with leafy green eyes

Timberpaw - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Nightpaw - black tom with blue eyes and a white chest

**Queens**

Echoflight - striped light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Hollowstar) (Kits: Blizzardkit, Robinkit and Airkit)

Mintleaf - black tabby she-cat with green eyes (Expecting Mothfeather's kits)

**Kits**

Blizzardkit - white tabby tom with blue eyes

Robinkit - black she-kit with amber eyes

Airkit - white she-kit with blue eyes

**Elders**

Hollystorm - frail black she-cat with amber eyes

* * *

**===TREECLAN===**

**Leader**

Stonestar - dark gray tom with amber eyes

_apprentice - Poplarpaw_

**Deputy**

Cloversky - pale gray she-cat with amber eyes

Blossomheart - (temporary deputy) black she-cat with amber eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Leopardwing - mottled golden tom with blue eyes

**Warriors**

Willowmist - speckled gray she-cat with blue eyes

Lionwhisker - golden tom with green eyes

Bramblefoot - dark brown tom with amber eyes

Mousetail - light gray tabby she-cat with hazel eyes

_apprentice - Aspenpaw_

Heatherflower - pale brown she-cat with green eyes

Beetlefrost - black tom with luminous green eyes

Emberstep - ginger tom with amber eyes

Sedgepoppy - light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_apprentice - Ashpaw_

Russetwing - ginger she-cat with amber eyes and a slashed ear

Waspflight - golden tom with blue eyes and black stripes

Weaselstorm - brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_apprentice - Frostpaw_

Dawnsky - light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes and a white chest

Featherpool - light silver she-cat with blue eyes

Eagleclaw - white tom with yellow eyes and a brown forepaw

Snaketooth - sleek black tom with amber eyes

**Apprentices**

Poplarpaw - tall speckled white tom with amber eyes

Aspenpaw - golden tom with green eyes and a ginger tail-tip and ear-tips

Ashpaw - gray tom with amber eyes

Frostpaw - white she-cat with blue eyes

**Queens**

Sweetheart - pale golden she-cat with blue eyes (Mate: Weaselstorm) (Kit: Rainkit)

Cloversky - (deputy) pale gray she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Lionwhisker's kits)

**Kits**

Rainkit - blue-gray she-kit with blue eyes

**Elders**

Brightflower - old golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Volepelt - brown tabby tom with blue eyes

* * *

**===AUTHOR'S NOTE===**

It was an excruciating pain to make all this. Yes, I had help from generators and so on, but I needed fifteen warriors for each Clan! Making entire Clans is not something easy, I tell you. If you need a Clan, try asking for one in a forum where very helpful and kind people can make you a Clan.

Also, I'll upload Chapter 1 on Thursday. I know many people are on vacation but you can always check FanFiction, right? I mean, this generation has Laptops, IPads, IPods, IPhones... surely you will be able to check FanFiction.

That's all for today :)


	3. Chapter 1

Airkit recited what Crowsong had asked to, to tell her what she had done the first day on her first moon. Her chest puffed with pride as Crowsong nodded. The kit noticed regret in the medicine cat's amber eyes, but she shook it away. ''Very good, Airkit,'' Crowsong praised. ''Soon you'll need no practice.''

For Airkit, it was a miracle. ''Finally!'' she sighed. ''I can start living my life as I should have been. And even more time with Hollowstar! He's a great teacher,'' she added. ''But why did I even need training anyway? I can remember, I really can and without your help.'' She noticed sadness in Crowsong's gaze, but she didn't really care. After all, she had never really like the medicine cat.

''Well... it's difficult to explain, really,'' Crowsong meowed, though the answer made Airkit more irritated. ''I mean, this 'special power' or 'miracle', as Hollowstar calls it, may be temporary. And he wanted me to make sure it stayed with you forever. I guess that'll bring you more exhaustion,'' she finished, her amber eyes narrowed in concentration.

''He only wants me to be a great asset to the Clan!'' Airkit protested. In all the moons training, she had learned that Crowsong disliked Hollowstar. Why? Not even Airkit knew. ''We could be able to defeat TreeClan in any battle! I would remember their tactics, and we shall use them against themselves! Wouldn't that be exciting?''

Crowsong purred with amuaement. ''It is not a temporary battle,'' she meowed with a blink. ''This battle shall last forever.'' She neared her face to Airkit, almost touching it. ''And you can do nothing to stop it. That is, unless, a miracle happens and you get out of that trance he has put you into.'' Airkit took a step backwards.

The kit was confused and a little bit offended. Was the old medicine cat mumbling nonsense again? ''But my father is good,'' she replied, annoyed. ''I know it. He's always there when I need him, and says he'll make me his or Branchleap's apprentice. 'A precious kit like you needs the best''' she mimicked his voice, stiffling a laugh. ''He even taught me the hunter's crouch. I sometimes go with Blizzardkit and Robinkit, but mostly he teaches me alone.''

''But what will happen when you become an apprentice?'' Crowsong questioned. ''Will you still seek training from him?''

''Of course!'' Airkit answered, and glanced at the exit and back at Crowsong. ''Do you think that there will be war between TreeClan and SkyClan? Because Hollowstar told me that there was a big chance there would.''

Before Crowsong could answer, Hollowstar's voice echoed inside the medicine cat den. ''Airkit? Are you coming now?''

Airkit ran outside the door, without even saying a 'thank you' or 'goodbye' to Crowsong. ''I'm here!'' she announced as she encountered Hollowstar, who seemed like a almost like a giant cat. ''Are you going to train me today? Will it be fighting training or hunting training?'' Her tail flicked back and forth quickly, waiting impatiently for her answer.

''Today we're doing a different training,'' he purred. ''Well, today I'll be explaining more than you will be doing. You have to learn to listen, dear Airkit. Even if you are an experienced apprentice, there will be orders that shall be commanded towards you, and that's when you'll need to listen. I want loyal and brave apprentices, not soft TreeClanners who are always cowards.'' He dug his sharp claws into the soft and muddy camp ground.

''You're right!'' Airkit exclaimed. She didn't want to be a soft TreeClanner like her father said. She wanted to be a true SkyClan warrior! ''I promise I'll be a brave, loyal, courageous, and pretty warrior!'' Hollowstar purred with amusement at her comment, but his eyes turned serious.

He flicked his tail and Airkit immediatly knew what that meant: follow me. But before she could even place a pawstep on the ground to follow Hollowstar, a striped light gray she-cat grabbed her scruff, Echoflight, Airkit thought while trying to free herself. Her mother never let her do anything fun. She always needed to stay in her sight, and could never leave her littermates or the camp, except when Crowsong called her.

Hollowstar turned and narrowed his bright green eyes at Echoflight. ''What are you doing? Crowsong had told me that, if we wanted her to be a great asset to the Clan, I should take her for training,'' he lied, but Airkit wanted to train with Hollowstar, so it was okay for her. '''You'll listen to your medicine cat, right?''

Echoflight lashed her tail. ''She's returning to her littermates, and that's that,'' she hissed, ''whether Crowsong likes it or not. I know when my kits need rest. I don't know about you, Hollowstar. You don't look much like my mate.''

''How can I not?'' Hollowstar growled. ''I've always loved you.''

Echoflight silenced herself and took Airkit back to the nursery. Blizzardkit and Robinkit played fighting together, Robinkit, a black she-kit and Airkit's sister, and Blizzardkit, a white tabby tom and Airkit's brother, greeted her excitedly.

''Do you know?'' Robinkit asked, her amber eyes gazing into Airkit's blue eyes. ''The apprentices were gossping about you! They said that you were really lucky and amazing! You're the most popular cat in the Clan now! Say goodbye to gossiping about Hollystorm's terrible stories, hello to Airkit's powers!'' She grinned.

Airkit was stunned for a moment. ''Me? Popular?''

Blizzardkit purred with happiness. ''Even the warriors were talking about your awesome powers, or 'condition','' he informed seriously, but his blue eyes showed excitement. If Blizzardkit wasn't a tom, he would be Airkit's identical twin. ''You're what everyone talks about. And we are the most popular cat in SkyClan's siblings!''

''That enough, you two,'' Echoflight slightly scolded, though her eyes brimmed with love and happiness. ''Airkit is obviously tired, and you should be too. You were playing all day with each other.'' When Blizzardkit opened his mouth to protest, Echoflight continued quickly. ''Go to sleep, now. Soon you'll have your apprentice ceremony, and you'll need to be ready.''

The kits rapidly entered the mossy nest. Airkit gave a final sigh of happiness; she was finally known in the Clan. Her body finally surrendered to sleep, and she closed her blue eyes after a long moment of thoughts.

* * *

**===WHAT HAPPENS NEXT: CHAPTER 2===**

Airkit's mother starts doubting her mate about Airkit. Meanwhile, Robinkit and Blizzardkit have been trying to participate in Airkit's training, but Hollowstar finds ways on how to get them to go somewhere else.

* * *

**===AUTHOR'S NOTE===**

Here we see how Airkit's 'powers' have caused a great impact on the Clan. For now, we'll see that everyone is just talking and gossiping about it, but will it escalate into madness quickly? Not even I know that :P

Happy late Holidays, everyone! :D

* * *

**===EXPLANATION: TRAINING METHODS===**

Here we see that Airkit obviously prefers Hollowstar's training methods while she dislikes Crowsong as well as her training time. This shall become a discussion at some point in a chapter... maybe in the next, next one.

Hollowstar's training methods consist of: fighting training, hunting training and spying training. Fighting training is done with claws sheathed, but Hollowstar has started to teach Airkit more complicated moves (as will be shown in the next chapter). Hunting practice is the same, but Hollowstar has actually been tasking Airkit to actually hunt real prey in the forest. Spying training is about learning to be quiet and stealthy, but Airkit is only allowed to use commands with her tail, ears or paws.

Crowsong's training methods consist of: memory training. What this is about is that Airkit needs to recite every detail of an experience Crowsong saw or was there and could catch a glimpse of what was happening. Everything must be told.

So, Hollowstar's methods are fun but dangerous, and Crowsong's methods are safe but boring. Which would you choose?

* * *

**===REPLY TO REVIEWERS===**

_**Leaf of Shining Moss - **The point is for it to tell readers about what will happen next chapter, like a short summary. Nobody likes Hollowstar, not even me.  
_

**_Spottedleafalways11 -_**_ Thank you! And I don't really like Crowsong, but definitely I dislike Hollowstar._

**_FanficTo-A-T - _**_That's very true! XD_

**_Amberfoot7 -_**_ I guess my fav is Airkit as well... and, as I said before, Hollowstar is the cat I dislike the most._

**_Lightnngspirit -_**_ Thank you, and merry christmas to you too!_

* * *

**===QUESTION OF THE DAY===**

Should I also do a POV of a TreeClan cat?

* * *

**===POLL OF THE WEEK===**

Which is your most hated character:

Hollowstar? (3 votes)

Bloompaw? (0 votes)

_or_

Airkit (0 votes)


	4. Chapter 2

''Airkit, Airkit.'' The white she-kit heard her name being called by a soft and smooth voice, and she felt it was almost magical. She opened her blue eyes and then realized it was only her mother's voice. Maybe her imagination had turned it smooth, soft and 'magical', because her mother's voice was rough and tough.

''What is it now, mom?'' she asked sleepily. ''Tomorrow is my apprentice ceremony, not today. I know it becayse you told us yesterday we wouldn't have our ceremony tomorrow, which is today. Is it that Robinkit and Blizzardkit want to play with me? Is it boring ol' medicine cat Crowsong? Or is it Hollowstar?'' She was excited as she mentioned her father's name.

Echoflight's eyes hardened. ''It's your father,'' she informed with a growl, and Airkit could tell she was not pleased. ''He's been here since dawn, waiting for you to awaken. Robinkit and Blizzardkit are already there, annoying and bothering Hollowstar. Appraently, he only wants to see you.'' She gave a dissaproving snarl. ''Wonder why's that. Wonder why he only needs you.''

Airkit dipped her head in embarassment. She just couldn't tell Echoflight about her training with Hollowstar. She would never let her leave ever again. Like, ever ever. ''I-I don't know,'' she lied. Although she hated to lie, this was something necessary. ''I guess he just wants to spend time with me. Lots of times he says he prefers me more than Robinkit and Blizzardkit. Sometimes he teaches me about Clan Traditions and the other Clans, the ones who drove SkyClan out...''

''He shouldn't teach that to a kit!'' Echoflight hissed, almost to herself. ''But, he's your father, and I guess you can go.'' Airkit immediatly brightened up. ''But Robinkit and Blizzardkit are coming with you, whether he wants it or not!'' Her mother stomped out of the day, and almost in an instant she started bickering with Hollowstar. Airkit walked outside quietly, and flattened her ears at the argument.

''You see, Echoflight, Airkit is SkyClan's miracle,'' Hollowstar purred.

Echoflight lashed her long striped gray tail. ''That's a load of mouse-dung,'' she hissed, unsheating her claws. For a moment, Airkit feared her mother would claw the Clan leader, and her mate, but Echoflight dug her claws into the ground. ''She is your daughter, Hollowstar, not a mouse you can play with.'' She whirled around and stalked towards the nursery. ''And you are going to take Robinkit and Blizzardkit with you, whether you like it or not. Your other son and daughter also need to be with their father.'' She entered the nursery without turning her head.

Hollowstar was obviously mad. ''Of course,'' he muttered. He turned to his kits. ''What if we visit the elders' den? Have you ever been to the elders' den?'' As Robinkit and Blizzardkit bounced excitedly, and both were saying, ''No! No!'' The black leader lowered his head and whispered into Airkit's ear, ''You must tell the elders' you have to go and do dirt. You then go to search for me at the exit of the camp, understood?'' His tail flicked impatiently.

''Okay.''

''Kits, first I'll tell you who the elder is,'' Hollowstar continued, raising his voice so that Robinkit and Blizzardkit could hear. The two kits stopped playing and sat down next to Airkit. ''Hollystorm is our oldest cat in the Clan, and I ask you to respect her. She is a black she-cat, and her most recognizable feature are her piercing amber eyes. If you find her in a dark place and she opens those eyes, you'll almost have a heart attack!'' He purred. ''But she is not such a funny elder. Better take a piece of prey for her. Just one, because she says she doesn't want to be that fat.''

Robinkit immediatly jumped up. ''I want to choose that piece of prey!'' she decided, so loud Airkit could have sworn that TreeClan must have heard. Blizzardkit's fur bristled in protest. ''No I want to choose it! She needs a juicy mouse. Have the most juice, small and tender. My favorite.'' He licked his lips.

The black she-kit rolled her eyes and her fur fluffed up. ''No! She needs a vole. Larger than mice, but small enough. Plus, they're Echoflight's, Airkit's and Hollowstar's favorite, so we win! It's four versus one, Blizzardkit. Give up already. We'll give her a vole!'' Her amber eyes brightened, while Blizzardkit pouted.

''Little kits, don't worry,'' Hollowstar purred smootly. ''Maybe we could take her a juicy and fat squirrel. Not a vole, not a mouse. What if we do that?'' He stared at the kits with luminous green orbs that almost seemed as scary as he had described Hollystorm's eyes. ''Oh, and Hollystorm is also my sister, so you may want to respect her. And I know that she just adores squirrels. I've seen her pick one from the pile every day.''

''I got the prey!'' Robinkit and Blizzardkit yowled at the same time, and scampered off to find a squirrel.

Hollowstar nudged Airkit. ''Let's go,'' he whispered quietly, his green eyes darting cautiously. The white she-kit nodded and followed him to the exit of the camp, where they escaped quickly and silently. She felt relieved of not being with her littermates, who were immature and could never be handled for special missions. Airkit had been promised many times by Hollowstar that she would be able to participate in a lot of stand-alone missions, and that she couldn't have any distraction in them. As they reached the training hollow, Airkit wondered what it would be like when she became an apprentice or warrior. Surely Bloompaw and Timberpaw would like her.

Airkit's eyes shone and glowed in the sunlight. ''I _love_ being here,'' she whispered, and she meant it. Training with her father was way more cool than training with Crowsong. All Airkit did with Crowsong was recite her memories. But, with her father, she was able to hunt for real prey, to learn how to fight, and to learn how to spy. She loved learning how to spy, and how to fight. Hunting was okay, since she helped the Clan, but if it weren't for the Clan, Airkit wouldn't like it at all.

''Let us begin,'' Hollowstar boomed, and another day with him started once more.

* * *

**===WHAT HAPPENS NEXT: CHAPTER 3===**

Echoflight has started grooming all her kits for their apprentice ceremony. Moments before, though, she was pleading to Hollowstar to give Airkit another mentor instead of him. Hollowstar has been wanting for a long time to be with his mate again, but whether he prefers Echoflight and her kits or Airkit more is still a mystery.

* * *

**===AUTHOR'S NOTE===**

Here we see how Hollowstar treats his kits like... well, kits, but not his daughters or son. Echoflight has started being suspicious about Hollowstar and Airkit, because he's lying every time he needs to take Airkit to train. Whether it's a lie that he's going to take her to Crowsong or to Hollystorm, he lies every single time to his mate.

My last update from this year will be the 29th :D I'll start updating again January 2nd. I'm so excited for 2015!

* * *

**===EXPLANATION: MOTHERLY PROTECTION===**

We're here reunited to discuss about motherly protection. Echoflight's methods have not been fully seen and, in my opinion, are very questionable. But Crowsong's motherly protection for Airkit has yet to be seen, and I doubt I'll write a chapter like that.

Echoflight, as you can see, is supposed to be very protective. She acts like a real mother, thinking about her litter's benefits more than her. But she doesn't really think about what her kits really think. We see that Airkit is really excited to go with Hollowstar, and, in this case, she's right to question him. But if he really was taking her to Hollystorm or Crowsong would she still question him?

Crowsong is much more motherly. She thinks for Airkit and, if we see Chapter 1, we can see Airkit even exclaims she didn't like Crowsong's training, so they must've created a really big bond. Crowsong, in my oppinion, is much understands a lot more about being a mother than Echoflight.

* * *

**===REPLY TO REVIEWERS===**

**_NightmareTheFoxWitch - _**_I agree that Bloompaw is an evil character, and I don't like her._

_**FanficTo-A-T - **Thank you for liking the chapter, and merry Christmas to you too! :)_

_**Birdflame - **If I had to choose between methods, I'd choose Hollowstar's. Crowsong's is just... too boring for me._

_**Spottedmist - **Hollowstar is pretty mean. And the previous leader, Fawnstar, liked him. Once, Hollowstar even thought of getting Fawnstar as a mate. But she died too quickly and he chose Echoflight instead. But he was chosen deputy because he was trust-worthy and honest, not like now._

_**Guest - **Thank you, and here's the update!_

_**Stuffed Watermelon - **Alright, I won't do a POV of a TreeClan cat. I've thinking to do a POV of Robinkit, Blizzardkit, Crowsong, Echoflight or even Hollowstar (which I think would be very cool). I don't like Bloompaw either, and Airkit is one of my favorites, after Hollowstar. I have a love/hate relationship with him :P And yes, Airkit has a terrible attitude, but that shall stop when ************* And thank you, SkyClan's dark secrets shall be revealed in a few chapters, though some of them will be **** from Hollowstar._

* * *

**===QUESTION OF THE DAY===**

Should I do, in a few chapters after this one, a Hollowstar POV?

* * *

**===POLL OF THE WEEK===**

Which is your most hated character?

Hollowstar? (4 votes)

Bloompaw (2 votes)

_or_

Airkit? (0 votes)


	5. Chapter 3

Hollowstar glared at his mate. ''Echoflight, you are not leader,'' he meowed, blinking his green eyes. ''I think that you should feel honored that our kit will get mentored by me! Robinkit and Blizzardkit are going to get senior warriors, or maybe the deputy. They will be well-apprenticed, and become respectable warriors. Why can't you accept that?''

Echoflight dug her sharp claws into the ground. ''I can't, Hollowstar,'' she hissed. ''I can't because I don't trust your judgement. I found out that you actually left Robinkit and Blizzardkit alone with Hollystorm! That's why I can't trust you or your judgement. A father should know what to do with his kits. They don't seem like your kits at all, more like mine only! Why can't you be the tom I used to love?''

''I'm still that tom,'' Hollowstar protested, his fur starting to bristle. He forced it to stay flat, even if he felt threatened. ''I love our kits as much as I love you.'' And he spoke the truth. He still loved Echoflight honestly, but Airkit was SkyClan's most powerful weapon. When it came to the Clan itself, he had to love Airkit more. But he still felt true love for Echoflight...

_Who do I really want to choose?_

''Oh really?'' Echoflight's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. ''Then prove it by giving Airkit another mentor. I do not want to see my kits favored by the Clan leader; senior warriors will think disapproving of you. Have you thought of it that way?'' She sighed. ''But you've changed, Hollowstar, and not for the better. Do you really think you can fool the Clan? Maybe they've been... this is not the Clan I grew up in anymore. And all because of Airkit.''

Hollowstar's green eyes flashed. ''I-I'll see if I give Airkit a different mentor,'' he stammered. _Leaders don't stammer!_

Echoflight snorted. ''You better,'' she growled, and whipped around and scrambled out of the leader's den. Hollowstar poked his head out of the den, seeing Echoflight jumping ledge after ledge, and Airkit, Robinkit and Blizzardkit bounced out of the nursery to greet their mother.

_I should be there..._ But Hollowstar couldn't bring himself to do it. Echoflight had already told him to make a decision; to make Airkit his apprentice or another cat's apprentice was something very difficult. He truly loved his mate, but Airkit would save the Clan. He knew that because of the prophecy revealing TreeClan would demolish SkyClan. They had to take action now, and he might need to choose SkyClan's savior over his mate.

If he didn't, maybe Echoflight would die, along with Airkit, Robinkit and Blizzardkit. His whole Clan would see war before its eyes, and then die. All the training he had given to Airkit, it would be for nothing.

_I love you, Echoflight, don't forget that._ Right after that, he chose to call out the ceremony. ''Let all those cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather here beneath the Skyrock for a Clan meeting,'' he yowled with all his passion. These would be his kits apprenticed after all. ''We're here to celebrate three kits' apprentice ceremony. Airkit, Robinkit, and Blizzardkit, please step forward.''

''Robinkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Robinpaw,'' he meowed, and his eyes warmed when the newly-named Robinpaw puffed her chest. ''Your mentor will be Skyfall. I hope she passes all she knows to you.''

''Skyfall, you're ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Hollystorm, and you have shown yourself to be experienced and loyal.'' He turned to the surprised white she-cat. ''You have yet to have an apprentice, Skyfall, even if you're a senior warrior. Don't let us down with your first one.''

Skyfall touched noses with Robinpaw, and then glanced at Hollowstar. ''I promise I won't.''

Hollowstar turned to Blizzardkit. ''Blizzardkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Blizzardpaw.'' He glanced at a pale golden tom. ''Sandfeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You've received excellent training from Flowernose, and you have shown to be courageous and trustful. May you pass these qualities on this apprentice.''

Sandfeather and Blizzardpaw touched noses, and Hollowstar knew he had made a perfect choice. His kit was too bouncy and impatient, he would learn to be serious and patient with the pale golden tom. And then, Hollowstar realized it: it was time for Airkit. Echoflight stared at him expectantly.

''Airkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Airpaw.'' He turned to his most trustful warrior: one that knew what Hollowstar was preparing Airpaw for. ''Redclaw, you have received excellent training from Mistsky, and you have shown yourself to be brave and wise. I expect you to pass on all you know to Airpaw.''

The dark ginger tom stood up and padded towards Airpaw, but she stood motionless. The Clan watched confused, and the white she-cat glared at him. ''How could you?'' she hissed, her white fur bristling. ''After all our training, you don't apprentice me? I thought we accorded on this!''

Hollowstar, for a moment, stood speechless. Airpaw knew that Redclaw had been told about the spy movements and the progress she had done as a kit. SkyClan watched with wide eyes, Robinpaw and Blizzardpaw looked like they were gonna faint, and Echoflight was horrified. ''Not everyone gets who you want,'' the leader meowed, and it was true.

_A young black tom stared at the Skyrock as Waspstar, a golden tom with black stripes and SkyClan's leader, gazed warmly at him. ''Hollowkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Hollowpaw until you receive your warrior name. Your mentor will be Dawnlight. I hope she will pass down all she knows on to you.''_

_Hollowpaw, for a moment, stood gaping. He wanted Fawnheart, the deputy and best-looking cat in the Clan. He glanced at Hollykit behind him, and she whispered, ''At least you're an apprentice, right?'' That gave Hollowpaw a surge of courage, and he knew that, even without the deputy, he wanted to be the best warrior there ever was._

''But I wanted you or Branchleap as my mentor!'' Airpaw's protest brought him back to the real world. ''I can't believe you gave me a common warrior as my mentor! I thought I was special, but, clearly, I was wrong. I'm just a normal apprentice, aren't I?'' She continued giving Hollowstar an icy cold glare.

''And you shall accept that!'' Hollowstar spat. ''Redclaw is an experienced and trained warrior, and you'll be an apprentice, aren't you happy?''

Airpaw hissed. ''No!''

Hollowstar lashed his tail, and had to maintain himself from clawing at his daughter. ''Let me tell you that your mentor is a senior warrior, and that you're embarassing your mother, me and your siblings!'' he growled, and Airpaw widened her blue eyes. He turned to Redclaw. ''Please, give her a fair punishment. Even special cats need to learn when to hold their tongue.''

He climbed down the Skyrock, and there were some scattered yowls of ''Robinpaw! Blizzardpaw!'' Airpaw was not mentioned. Because of her mouse-brained attitude, her brother and sister wouldn't be cheered for their apprentice ceremony, and Hollowstar knew it was something horrible.

''Father,'' Robinpsw asked quietly, Blizzardpaw trailing behind. ''Why did Airpaw act like that?''

Hollowstar was, for a moment, quiet. Until he finally said, ''I don't know.''

* * *

**===WHAT HAPPENS NEXT: CHAPTER 4===**

Airpaw, after a whole day of tending to Hollystorm and the queens, has finally been shown the territory. She's still unsatisfied with her new mentor, so, to make Hollowstar change his mind, she will do anything to get rid of Redclaw, even if it means violence.

* * *

**===AUTHOR'S NOTE===**

So, sweet little Airkit has become a demon. And we finally saw what Hollowstar really thinks! He isn't evil, he just wants to make SkyClan safe because there was actually a prophecy that Airpaw needs to save the Clan from TreeClan. Even Crowsong and Echoflight know that there is a prophecy, only nobody told Airpaw.

Well, my next update is in two days... January 1st! Are you excited for 2015? I sure am, and I really can't wait! This is my last official update for the year :)

Happy New Years, everyone :D

* * *

**===EXPLANATION: HOLLOWSTAR'S LOVES===**

Did you know Hollowstar actually loved someone before Echoflight? Wait... why did he even love Echoflight? Let us explain it to you, dear readers. And don't ever forget that Hollowstar also wishes you a happy new year :) (but I don't think Airpaw would in the mood she is now...)

First, we've got Fawnheart. Deputy of SkyClan under Waspstar's leadership (the leader who was there when TreeClan was created), she was a light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. She was brave, strong, one of the best hunters of the Clan, and loved kits as if they were their own. Hollowkit/paw truly felt emotions for her, even if she was seasons older. He still thought it was possible, and Fawnstar eventually chose Hollowheart as deputy after Darkstorm died, but she was already old and in her last life, and died after two moons after Hollowheart became deputy.

Then, we've got Echoflight. A new-born kit when Hollowstar was an apprentice. Echokit had the fighting spirit and toughness Fawnheart/star didn't have, and she catched Hollowpaw's eye, though he was in love with Fawnstar. After he received his nine lives, though, she became Hollowstar's mate and became pregnant after three or four moons after being with him.

* * *

**===REPLY TO REVIEWERS===**

_**BravestarBDB - **She's your favorite character? Is she?_

**_FanficTo-A-T -_**_ Bloompaw... yes, very dislikeable indeed. And here is Hollowstar's POV! I don't understand Crowsong really either. I guess, under Hollowstar's orders, she needs to keep Airpaw's memory 'refreshed', and I also prefer Hollowstar's methods._

**_Spottedmist -_**_ Awww... why does everyone hate Hollowstar? Maybe you'll change your mind after reading this chapter :)_****

**_Birdflame - _**_Here it is!_

**_Stuffed Watermelon - _**_The Hollowstar POV is here! And thank you :D_

**_Someone - _**_Finally someone who hates her! I'm beginning to dislike her with this chapter..._

* * *

**===QUESTION OF THE DAY===**

What do you think of Hollowstar now?

* * *

**===POLL OF THE WEEK===**

Our winner to the former poll of the week was... Hollowstar with 4 votes! After him was Bloompaw with 3 votes, and then Airkit with one vote!

Now, let's do the opposite of the last question: Who is your favorite character?

Airpaw?

Echoflight?

_or_

Hollowstar?


	6. Chapter 4

''Yes, father. I believe I do understand why you really gave me Redclaw,'' Airpaw meowed, her eyes narrowed. Even though her senses screamed to her in order to claw her father, she understood it was to avoid suspicion from the Clan. They would never understand why she really was so special. ''He's a senior warrior, and knows about my training with you.'' It wasn't a satisfying answer at all.

''Good,'' Hollowstar replied with a nod. ''Redclaw has been a good friend of mine since kit-hood, and he understands why you need your training. Now, I've told Redclaw that today you'll no longer need to be tending to the elders. He'll give you a full tour across our territory. I'll warn you: it'll be something long and maybe tiring. But I know you're up for it, Airpaw. You're now a strong apprentice, not a weak kit. You'll truly have power in your paws now.'' His green eyes gleamed.

Airpaw nodded, excited. ''Yes!'' she yowled, blue eyes shimmering in the very little sunlight that managed to pass through the leader's den roof. ''Finally I get the chance to really become an apprentice!'' And to get rid of Redclaw. She grinned; her perfect action plan would be absolutely, well, perfect.

Hollowstar closed his eyes tightly. ''You may go,'' he dismissed with a flick of his tail. The white apprentice bounded away from the leader's den ledge, and started jumping all the way down to the medicine cat den. She noticed her mentor's bright ginger coat at the very exit of the camp.

''I hope I won't make a mistake with you,'' he growled, and his green eyes showed nothing but coldness. ''I hope Hollowstar hasn't made a mistake when he told me I would apprentice you. But, you're already a mistake; a cat that should've never been born. Live with it or die with it, but I'll never fall for your 'charming' attitude.''

_Oh, we'll see about that._

''I'll never be a mistake with you,'' Airpaw 'promised'. She purred as Redclaw guided her towards the outside of the camp. Before she put her plan into action, she had to admit that being given a full territory tour was very cool. Of course, she had already gone out of camp so many times she couldn't even count them. But seeing the full territory for the first time ever, it was incredible; an amazing feeling surely Robinpaw and Blizzardpaw had already experienced.

They first stopped at the High Tree, the highest tree in the whole of their territory. ''As you may know from stories and legends, this is the High Tree,'' Redclaw growled. For a moment, Airpaw thought she shouldn't put her plan in action. ''We use it for climbing practice, and it has appeared in many legends.''

_Wait until he says to return to camp, Airpaw. Then, then you strike. And Hollowstar shall make you special and powerful once more._

''Now, this is the border with TreeClan.'' Airpaw's attention snapped at the one word she had been trained to hate: TreeClan. After a slope, there was a forest with an awful lot of trees. Airpaw parted her jaws to take in a grassy, fresh scent. ''You may recognize that Clan, it is something disgusting.''

Airpaw had to agree with Redclaw.

''Well... I guess this is it,'' Redclaw confessed, and Airpaw wondered why her father thought it could be tiring. _Maybe he expected me to go into TreeClan territory, but Redclaw didn't let me! It's definitely time for the plan to go into action._ ''Let's return to camp. I've got to warn you, lay back and slow down, nothing will come to you if you do what you must do.'' Airpaw stood, afraid he knew. But the ginger furred tom did nothing but pad forward.

The white apprentice glanced at a thorn bush. Not only it would get rid of Redclaw, but it would also give her a short-cut to camp. She ran. Closing her eyes, she threw herself into the thorn bush. With a gasp of pain, she got out, and saw a lot of scratches in her flank. It would completely get Redclaw away from her. She continued her path, stopping as she found Redclaw almost entering. She dodged him. ''What are you doing?'' Redclaw exclaimed, but Airpaw had already entered the camp.

Airpaw's blue eyes landed on Hollowstar, who stared at her with a confused look. ''My mentor doesn't care about me!'' she yowled at the top of her lungs. The whole Clan turned to stare at her. ''I fell in a thorn bush and he didn't even help me out! He's evil! I don't want an evil mentor!''

''What?'' Redclaw screeched.

''Look at those scratches! It must be true!''

''He's not worthy!''

''How could a mentor do that to an apprentice?''

''Silence!'' Hollowstar yowled. He turned at Airpaw. ''All right, I'll change your mentor, since we've got... evidence. My dear Branchleap, would you grant me the favor of mentoring my own special daughter? After all, she needs a special mentor.'' He stared at a light brown tabby tom.

Branchleap nodded and dipped his head. ''Of course.''

Airpaw grinned at Redclaw, and his face lit up in surprise and understanding. But he could do nothing to change her mentor now. Hollowstar would never find out who's fault really was. Yet, the white apprentice felt a pang of pity for the ginger warrior, but shook it off.

_Now I can really be a special apprentice._

* * *

**===WHAT HAPPENS NEXT: CHAPTER 5===**

As Airpaw trains with Branchleap, finally happy, she realizes that he only trains her with the most basic stuff. Seeking for more power, she finds a special cat in a dream who tells her she is destined for greatness...

* * *

**===AUTHOR'S NOTE===**

I wrote this while hearing to ''Me and My Broken Heart'', ''Applause'', ''Rather Be'', and ''Shut Up and Drive''. Pretty cool songs, but do they have anything to do with this chapter? But they are the best of the best, though.

Also, I've got a new poll in my profile. Why don't check it out? I need to know what thing should I do after I finish this story. I've been thinking about making a Troll-fic or a story centering around another strange/weird condition. BTW, the condition Airpaw has IS real; it can happen to people.

ALSO, you can ask me to explain anything only if: the explanation doesn't reveal any spoiler/it's related to ''Memory''. It's, well, mainly because I'm running out of things to explain to you :P So, you can ask me to explain anything with those two rules in mind :)

Well, 2015 brings a lot of new things ;D

* * *

**===EXPLANATION: MENTORS===**

Airpaw didn't want Redclaw. Why? But she did want Branchleap/Hollowstar. Why? Let's talk about that.

Redclaw is a senior warrior, a bright ginger tom with green eyes and a white chest. While cats could see him as attractive/strong/brave/loyal, Airpaw does not. She thinks that he would never let her do what Hollowstar would. And she's right: he actually likes Airpaw and doesn't want her to get exhausted and die, as Crowsong predicted, too early. He wants her to be safe.

Branchleap, meanwhile, is a bit as a careless and selfish tom who only wants to serve his Clan. While not the best looking tom, he has broken many she-cats' hearts because he only cares about him. Practically, he's a soulless cat.

* * *

**===REPLY TO REVIEWERS===**

_**Birdflame -** Well, everyone has their own opinions :)_

**_Spottedmist -_**_ Maybe he is, maybe he's not... But, again, everyone has their own opinion._

**_BravestarBDB - _**_Yes, __I hate Airpaw too, now. Hopefully, she'll change._

**_Guest -_**_ Me too :D_

**_Stuffed Watermelon -_**_ Yes, it's for SkyClan to survive/to be saved. Airpaw didn't kill Redclaw, she just blamed him. Hollowstar's also too fast to make a right decision, as seen here. He has so little evidence, yet everycat thought it was true, so he followed his Clan._

* * *

**===QUESTION OF THE DAY===**

Do you think Airpaw will... change for the good/bad?

* * *

**===POLL OF THE WEEK===**

Who is your favorite character?

Airpaw? (0 votes)

Echoflight? (0 votes)

_or_

Hollowstar? (3 votes)


	7. Chapter 5

Airpaw stretched as moonlight streamed in the apprentices' den. Everything was perfect now. She became an apprentice, got Branchleap as mentor, and her training with him was going incredibly well. She had already mastered the hunter's crouch and how to stalk, even catching a vole, her first catch. However, only the elders congratulated her. Why would that be? Wasn't she SkyClan's mircacle?

''Hey, Robinpaw,'' Airpaw meowed, glancing as her littermate entered the den with a tired expression. ''Did Skyfall tire you out again? You know, she's been a fox-heart by telling everyone what to do and not caring about what they actually think. It's a terrible quality for any cat, really.''

''No, Airpaw.'' Robinpaw's voice was cold. ''That's what mentors are supposed to do, if you didn't know yet. You don't know anything about Skyfall! You just make assumptions about things you don't know are true! Will you ever stop?''

The white apprentice was surprised. ''I'm not making assumptions!'' she protested. ''I'm telling the truth!''

Robinpaw glared at her. ''And how do you know that?'' she hissed. ''Branchleap only takes you out training for an hour or so, but we stay a lot more than that. It's because he doesn't teach you everythink you need to know! Have you already learnt the leap-and-hold technique?'' Airpaw reluctantly shook her head. ''See how many things you still haven't learnt? You're becoming a show-off with nothing to show!''

''I'm not a show-off!'' Airpaw argued, though she felt a bit doubtful. ''I'm gonna be great when I'm a warrior, and I'll save SkyClan from TreeClan! After that, I'll just be a normal warrior who loves her Clan and her family. I'll be loyal forever, I can promise you that. I won't ever dare to ever break my promises, trust me. A good warrior is loyal to her Clan until her death.''

''Okay,'' Robinpaw meowed, though doubt trailed in her voice. Her sister grinned although Robinpaw rolled her eyes. Airpaw laid in her nest as she yawned. Hopefully, she would dream of a technique to show Robinpaw how good she was later. She closed her eyes tight, to dream of good things for her Clan.

When she opened her eyes, she was in SkyClan's hunting grounds. She remembered them, they were near the camp where Airpaw usually hunted. She dropped into a crouch as a mouse entered the corner of her view, She stalked silently, then gave an enormous leap onto the mouse. She quickly killed it with a killing bite to the neck, and swiftly ate it.

She felt bushes tremble behind her. ''Impressive.''

Airpaw spun around. A scrawny dark brown tabby tom was staring at her, his claws unsheathed. His tail was fur-less, which made Airpaw fear him more. Not any tom with a scar that big got alive from a fight. She gulped as he approached her. His amber eyes were battle-hungry, gleaming in the sunlight. His powerful muscles rippled as he walked towards her with an evil grin.

The tom spoke. ''Hello, Airpaw,'' he greeted with a smooth and cool tone. ''I have watched your training intently, and I have seen how good you do at training. I could give you some help.''

''Oh really?'' Airpaw hissed. ''How do you even know my name? How do I know what's yours? How do I know how to trust you?'' She flicked her tail in impatience.

''I know a lot of things,'' the tom replied slowly, still grinning. ''My friends tell me about them. You know, I was a Clan cat like you. But I wanted to stand out and be different, not like every cat in the Clan. Don't you see the daily routine you do every day? Every time, don't you see it's just go to hunt, train, and then sleep? Nothing interesting happens in the Clan. Well, I wanted to be the new news for the Clan. And you can be that too.''

Airpaw rolled her eyes. ''As if,'' she meowed. ''How did you do it?''

The tom unsheathed his claws and stared at them, his eyes reflecting several moments: battles, victory... was that a look of malice? ''I became the best apprentice,'' he explained, purring. ''I received special training from a great mentor, in my dreams, just like you're meeting me. And yes, you are dreaming. I've come here to give you special training, a type of training for only special cats.''

Airpaw stared wide-eyed. This is exactly what I need to prove to Robinpaw, Blizzardpaw and all the cats who ever wronged me! But then, she shook her head. No. She had promised to Robinpaw that she was a loyal apprentice. She could not cheat. That was not the right way. But, then again, it would help cats realize she was the destined cat.

''No.''

''Excuse me, what?'' the tom asked. Airpaw hadn't realized she had actually spoken, but it was the best feeling ever: to say no.

The white apprentice raised her voice. ''I said no.''

The tom growled and dug his claws into the soft earth. ''You shall regret this,'' he hissed, and, without a fight, he spun around and padded away.

Airpaw puffed her chest fur, She felt brave, courageous. Most of all, she felt better. Now she wouldn't have to ever lie to Robinpaw or Blizzardpaw again. Everything had to be done honestly, and she had to keep her promise. But, before she woke up, she still had left one more question to ask.

''What's your name?'' She turned to find nobody there.

The wind whispered to her as if it existed. ''You can call me Shredtail.''

* * *

**===WHAT HAPPENS NEXT: CHAPTER 6===**

Airpaw is unsure if she has done the right choice by denying Shredtail. Robinpaw and Blizzardpaw are rubbing on her face about their better mentors and that they're more advanced than Airpaw. She feels unsure... what if Redclaw was the right mentor for her all along?

* * *

**===AUTHOR'S NOTE===**

Hello, dear reviewers, readers! Yes, I'm back. Here we see Shredtail... I'm seeing that nobody has yet tried to use Shredtail as a main character. Or his past. Where did Shredtail and Snowtuft come from? The Erins definitely should make them a Special Edition/Novella about their history.

I'm starting to like Airpaw a bit more. A BIT. Not a lot. A BIT.

* * *

**===EXPLANATION: SIBLING RIVALRY===**

Wanna know the reason why Airpaw is not as liked as she was? Well, here I go!

Ever since Airpaw defied Hollowstar's orders of having Redclaw as a mentor, SkyClan has started thinking she'll just be a rebellious apprentice instead of their 'savior' from TreeClan. So, basically, the Clan had given up hope on her. Echoflight returned to being a warrior and, for a while, everything did look perfect until Robinpaw and Blizzardpaw started bragging to Airpaw.

They really wanted Airpaw to be the same cat she was before: a cat who only wanted to be her Clan's savior. After the incident of the mentor change... it seemed like Airpaw just wanted what she wanted. Robinpaw and Blizzardpaw still love her, but they want to help her by 'bragging' to make her think that maybe Branchleap was not the best mentor.

* * *

**===REPLY TO REVIEWERS===**

_**NightmareTheFoxWitch** **-** After this... I'm starting to like her. But I understand you :)  
_

**_Guestpersonanonymous -_**_ Thank you :D And I kinda am to as for protagonists as well._

**_Guestpersonanonymous - _**_Really? Definitely not for me!_

**_Birdflame -_**_ I agree with you, but after this... um... meh... not so much._

**_Amberfoot7 - _**_Yes, Hollowstar's training would be the training I would choose. And I love that idea for a sequel to be in a TreeClan cat's POV!_

**_sapphiremeow16 - _**_Everyone loves evil cats._

**_Stuffed Watermelon -_**_ Lamentably, Airpaw didn't become bad... for now. And yes, Shredtail struck once more, though he didn't manage to get Airpaw._

**_BravestarBDB -_**_ She didn't become bad._

**_Guest -_ **_Echoflight is kind of a nice kitty :3_

**_A Fluffy Cheshire Kitten - _**_Echoflight, a nice choice :)_

**_Spottedmist -_**_ :3_

* * *

**===QUESTION OF THE DAY===**

Should I do a sequel in the POV of a TreeClan cat? (idea suggested by Amberfoot7)

* * *

**===POLL OF THE WEEK===**

Who is your favorite character?

Airpaw? (0 votes)

Echoflight? (3 votes)

_or_

Hollowstar? (3 votes)


End file.
